


Paris

by cassiecasyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dream Sequence, Eiffel Tower, Gen, Heartbreak, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), Paris (City), Sail My Ship Club, Song: Tourist: A Love Song from Paris (Jon Cozart), Unrequited Love, angst? probably., probably confusing, trying to make that my new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Cas is sitting next to the Eiffel tower at night, dreaming and thinking about why he keeps coming back here.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Paris

Paris, the city of lights. It was illuminated like its name, whole streets glowing through the night. Though stars were driven away and hidden, the dark couldn't find residence here. Castiel mourned the disappearance of the little white dots in the sky's black canvas a bit. Their light simply wasn't bright enough to fight against the multitude of its artificial and human made equivalent. He missed them. 

Instead, his eyes found and marveled the famous tower in front of him, as if asking it for advice or perhaps just solace. It was a symbol of love in-midst its city and Cas's heart splintered a little every time he realised he wouldn't ever be a part of one of the couples around. He was doomed, lost in a love he was meant to rise but never keep. 

He didn't know why he kept coming back here. Maybe it was hope, maybe just knowing that here he was allowed to dream without judgment. He was searching for something in this old town, but he couldn't figure what it was. 

"Love," an old lady once answered this question to him, after he'd joined him on his bench and coaxed him till he told his story. Well, at least a version of it. She'd seen him sitting here night after night, always looking forlorn and, as she put it, heartbroken. It was why she came over, to help the lonely man under the night sky. 

Perhaps she was right, Castiel thought, though it puzzled him. It wasn't that he was looking for love; he'd already found it. It was right before him so why was he so lost? It was a riddle Castiel couldn't solve. 

Blinded by a sudden light, the angel closed his eyes. There hadn't been anything bright enough to irritate him, not that the need to investigate even crossed his mind. He found himself in a dream in the exact same spot he sat in before. Dean was beside him, waiting expectantly for an answer to a question Castiel hadn't heard. 

"So, why are we here?" he repeated and the angel looked up into his devastating color of hope. He frowned. 

"I don't know."

"But you brought us here, didn't you?" Dean's voice changed from soft to accusing like it did so often. 

"I… didn't," Castiel stated truthfully, waiting for the bubble to pop. 

"Then who did?" Dean was now prepared to fight, for an attack to happen, anything. The angel doubted he was ready for what was to come after realization on the purpose of this scene hit him. 

"I don't know."

"Cas," Dean started slowly and suddenly worried, "You alright?" 

The angel nodded as he came to a decision. It was time. Here and now, underneath the night sky and next to the Eiffel tower, amongst houses old and new alike, it was time. 

"I love you," Cas spoke, tasting every syllable on its own. 

A weird kind of hurt spread in Dean's eyes at those words and the angel couldn't figure out why. "Dean?" he asked, trying to savour the previous moment. Everything had been alright. Why wasn't it now? 

"I know, Cas," Dean whispered barely audible, pointing his eyes away. He cleared his throat awkwardly. The tension between seemed to grow cold and violent like sudden, invisible ice spikes, all pointing at Cas and all ready to fall in their defiant act against gravity. 

"Dean," Cas called out as the Winchester turned to stand up and leave. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back and for a moment, they were closer than ever before. The ice wall between them splintered into a thousand sharp pieces. 

Their foreheads met as Cas leaned forward and Dean averted his gaze. There was a softness to the mourning cold surrounding them, a little flame that sang of spring and warmth. "Dean," the angel whispered. 

For a split second, there was hope. Then, Dean looked up. He looked guilty and torn and Cas wondered for what. "Cas," he started, and the angel wanted to get lost in the way Dean's lips formed around this word, wanted, no, desperately needed to believe that there was warmth engulfing them. 

"I can't." 

Everything shattered. 

As Castiel opened his eyes, he was alone. His hopes were gone, though they still burned inside, cutting him up like broken glass. The only warmth he felt was that of the tears running down his cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
